Moonlit Wishes
by Daughter of the Cedar
Summary: Wish: To want, to desire, to long for, to yearn. To hope for beyond all belief. To create with just a simple thought directed to the heavens above. But to wish, my friends, you must first learn to dream. And to dream is to believe. Once you do, you may finally set your desires free into the world and beyond, hoping that the darkness does not reach it first.
1. To Make a Wish

**Wish: To want, to desire, to long for, to yearn. To hope for beyond all belief. To create with just a simple thought directed to the heavens above. But to wish, my friends, you must first learn to **_**Dream. A**_**nd then, dear friends, you may search the darkness of the sky for a star worthy enough to make it come true.**

**Hey guys. Welcome to Moonlit Wishes! I hope you guys'll enjoy the story! **

**Anyways. I hope you guys enjoy it. I've had this idea for a while now, I just never got the chance to write it.**

**So here's the (edited) chapter one**

**Disclaimer: I only own my own characters and the plot**

* * *

_**Once upon a moonlit night  
Where the stars gleamed bright above**_

.o.O*0*O.o.

_The globe spun lazily, glowing lights illuminating the surface. So many children who believed. So many who would soon forget, but that was how things were. The magic was only known for a short time, but soon it's power was lost on the minds that slowly grew older. Belief was a choice, and not many held onto that decision for as long as they could. But there were some who could hold onto that belief with both hands, unwilling to let go, until their hold slowly began to loosen, the magic slipping through their fingers, nearly impossible to get back. But on the globe lay a single light, a light that had gone out... That none had noticed been brought back, shining it's light in a way it never had. It's light brighter than all the other's across the spinning surface, for it's light wasn't the faint gold of belief like the others'. No. It was as pure and bright as a star shining through the darkness, and none could match the power it held..._

* * *

_"Star light, star bright." _Amber eyes focused on the single speck of light that could be seen through the glow of the city lights.

_"On the first star I see_ _tonight." _Icy wind blew in through the open window, rustling the pages of the many books scattered throughout the room.

_"Wish I may. Wish I might." _Auburn hair swayed in the gentle breeze that escaped into the room.

_"On the first star I see tonight." _Silent words permeated the air, ghosts of what was once said, of what was once asked. _One more wish before I sleep. One more chance._

_"_I wish for an escape."_ I am the only one here that can see beyond what we know. There is magic in this world. I can see it. I can _feel _it. I wish to be a part of it. I wish to be one with the magic of the world, to soar through the skies, to see the world and all it holds. To see what others can't. Please, if there is anyone out there that can hear me, let this wish be granted, and I will show them all what they have been too blind to see. I wish to be a part of the magic that roams throughout this world, and I will show them all. _With one last look to the sky covered by the glow of the city lights that blocked the gleam of the stars_,_ she lay down, and prayed until she couldn't keep her eyes open any longer, that her wish would come true. As her eyes fluttered shut, she missed the bright glow of the lights that shone like no other, lighting up the sky like the stars never could.

With a swirl of golden sand, her dreams became a reality that would be taken from her the moment she opened her eyes. With a sad smile, the little golden man continued on, knowing that soon, he wouldn't be given the chance to hear her voice any longer. He could feel her belief fading, and he hoped he did not soon forget the smile that lit her face the moment she first saw him, even though he sent her straight to sleep afterwords. He had never, in all his years, had someone believe in him for this long. She would be seventeen in just a few short weeks, and yet, she still believed, though not for very much longer, he knew. So he gave her the most magical dream he could, pouring in every wish he had ever heard her make in the darkness before the dawn. He wanted her to at least remember, if she could no longer believe.

Under the Moon's watchful eye, he traveled on, but never going quite as much care into sculpting the children's dreams as he did hers. He flew on, watching the sun's rays peak over the eastern horizon for but a moment, before heading north, away from the city, already missing the feel of the belief she gave, for it held just a slight taste of the magic that she always held within her.

He would miss her, the one who never stopped dreaming, and believed with all her heart that there was a light to be found somewhere, somehow, even when her world was consumed in darkness.

And the single star that shed it's pale light on this small world that we live in, gave one last twinkle into the night, before it was no more, that last magical wish disappearing into the cool air.

* * *

Her wish was powerful, and it soared throughout the empty air of the world, searching for the silent whispers on the wind, the magic that was given to the stars but stolen by the hands of time, the spark of light in the darkness and the shadows.

Under the watchful eyes of the Tsar, she slept peacefully, surrounded by darkness, but still shining through. He felt her power, strong enough to even reach his distant home in the moon. He saw in her the power of the stars, and so with the darkness he saw fast approaching, he decided to add a little bit of light.

* * *

**Please review!**


	2. Icy Hearts

**Back again! Sorry for the wait guys. Don't even really have an excuse.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything **

* * *

**A Speck of Light  
In the Darkened Night  
Where the Storm Raged All Around**

_She awoke with the name on her lips, and the moon disappearing from her eyes, leaving her gazing upward through the leaves. The scene of amber and gold above her seemed so familiar, yet so foreign all at once. The ancient oaks illuminated by the setting sun, the faint path... It made no sense. She tried to remember how she had gotten there, but... Nothing. Nothing but the faint birdsong and the whispering wind that awoke her from her slumber. Slowly, she pushed herself onto her unsteady feet, and gazed curiously upon her dark skin and the wispy white material that clung to her form and swayed like faint tendrils of smoke in the wind, yet when she brought her hand to it, it was as solid and smooth as silk. _

_Silver eyes gazed upon the roots of the massive oak that had cushioned her head as she __slept, rumpling her short midnight tresses. With a tentative step forward, she rested a delicate hand against the cracked bark. There was something here. Something important. She could feel it, but she didn't know what it was, so her eyes continued to roam upwards until they hit a branch high above her head where her eyes were drawn to where a small bird perched, gazing off beyond where she could see. She wished to join it, to see what it saw, and so with a small leap, she found herself perched like the beautifully feathered creature beside her, but immediately felt greatly fatigued._

_ The small creature beside her did not startle at her presence, only gazed upon her with wide, curious eyes as she regained her strength. Its feathers were such a similar shade to the leaves surrounding them, a red reminiscent to a burning flame. The small being before her tilted its small head, a curious chirp emanating from its beak. Ignoring the sudden need to rest, the thoughts of the flame still in her mind and the meager wish for a companion for wherever she was to go, she ran a finger over its fiery feathers and watched in amazement and then horror as flame trickled over the winged creature seemingly without harm, and ignited it in a burst of fire, leaving nothing but a small pile of ash in it's wake, all in a matter of precious seconds. _

_An anguished cry rang throughout the ancient wood as the tiny creature became no more, and a single tear fell from the eyes of silver onto the remains of what once was such a beautiful creature, gone in but a moment._

_But the pile shifted._

_And a golden beak emerged from the ashes, its golden eyes blazing with an internal flame. With a beautiful call it escaped the confines of the ash and rose into the air, its feathers afire and spirit young._

_Silver and Gold met, and with a simple wish to join her new friend in the skies it swiftly soared to, she leapt off that branch high above the ground._

_And she flew on wings of silver, following the lights of every color that soon lit up the night sky, her companion by her side._

_And she never once looked back upon the ancient oak behind her, where just behind its magnificent trunk, there lay a stone in the ground with a name upon it.__  
_

_A name she would never know or remember._

_But there were some that would._

* * *

Lightning flashed and thunder rolled, the wind screamed and the trees shook, the abundance of sounds conjoined into one massive cacophony that blocked out even her own thoughts that could never be silenced.

_She couldn't breathe. There were too many people. Too many eyes locked on her shaking hands, her fearful eyes, the short, messily cut hair that hung no farther than her ears._

_Anger. Confusion. Disgust. **Judgement.**_

She pulled on the soaked hair hanging before her eyes wet with rain and tears with her still shaking hands.

_"What did you do?!"_

_"Your hair was so beautiful. Why would you do this?"_

_"That is not a look befitting of a young woman."_

_"Your actions reflect back on me, do you know that?"_

_"It looks **awful**."_

She returned her head to her knees, and she shivered with cold, her minimal clothing having done nothing to keep out the chill of the storm.

_Suddenly the dress her mother forced her to wear was too tight, suffocating her. The voices surrounded her, much as their owners did, and forcefully yanked on the shortened, choppy tresses, letting her know how big of a mistake she had made. One that they couldn't easily cover up or ignore._

_"No daughter of mine will go out looking like **that**. What the_ hell_ were you thinking?"_

"I don't know," she whispered into the night, her words whisked away in the wind. "I don't know what I expected from you." Heart and mind filled with such pain and anger, she lifted her head and rested it against the ancient oak behind her, stared into the abyss of the storm, and watched as the lightning raced through the sky, faster than her thoughts, her feelings that she had suppressed for so long.

_Fear. Anger. Despair. **Hate.**_

_How **dare**_ _they? Claim her body and her actions? _

_She didn't **belong** to **anyone.**_

_Her face clouded with her emotions and tears in her eyes, she ran, knocked away furniture and people alike to get free, and ran like she never had before. The door slammed shut behind her as her bare feet slapped against the cold, wet ground, and blocked out the inquiring and angry voices behind her._

It had been hours, of that she knew for sure. Fatigue weighed down her limbs, and the chill had settled in hours ago. She could feel herself fading, and gave it no care. She had heard the words loud and clear, words spoken to her years ago that had never truly left her mind.

_"Leave. You wanna run away again? Ok. Then **stay** away. Next time you walk out that door with that **hate **in your eyes, don't you dare expect me to open it up when you come back crying about the cold."_

She was done crying about the cold, and not just the cold in the air. The icy hearts that surrounded her daily slowly froze her tongue and leaked frost onto the ground and made each step she took even more treacherous than before.

And as she allowed herself one last look into the storm through the autumn leaves that she could no longer see through the rain and the dark, she closed her eyes for what she knew as the last time, just missing the brilliant glow of the dreams she would no longer know.

She let the cold of years past finally surround her, and the hearts of ice that had infected her for so long and froze her limbs one by one finally take her heart as well.


	3. Wishing Star

**Don't go on expecting updates to come this frequently now. I had an idea and I didn't want to lose it. So here you go guys!**

**And a slight spoiler, if one can even call it that, North is in this chapter, so I attempted to write in his accent. I am an ****amateur in this aspect, so I apologize if I offend anyone. If you have any tips for writing one, or would like me to get rid of it altogether, please notify me.**

**Disclaimer: I literally own like two characters. That's it.**

* * *

**Constellations of People  
Roaming the Land like the Skies**

_He had to find her. He had felt her belief slipping, slipping, and-_

_It was so faint he could hardly feel it. He didn't know why he cared so much for this child. This child whom he knew would forget him and would pass from this world whilst he remained eternally. It had happened countless times before, and it would happen again, **but he was scared. **Scared for this child of whom he had no connection other than the magic that kept him living, and her dreams and wishes of someday, somehow, joining the moon and the stars in the sky._

_He flew and flew, sending haphazard streams of sand into bedrooms as he searched, not daring to completely neglect his duty but unwilling to let her be **lost**. _

_Her window had been left open, he'd already checked, and saw the chopped bits of what he knew to be her hair strewn across the floor and angry voices emanating from the floor below. __So on he flew, over homes and roads, looking for her under streetlights and hoping beyond hope that she was somewhere safe even as lightning crackled all around, but never caught sight of her. __And then he felt it. _

_One final tug on an invisible strand that he knew was her unique magic tethered to his own in her belief. __One final tug, then it snapped._ _And then it was gone._

_There was nothing there. It was as if she had-_

_No. She was ok. She had to be. There was no possible way that a being of such **light** could simply be snuffed out. _

_He fell to the ground, his cloud of sand dissipating as weakness settled in, born out of grief and the absence of a large fraction of his life force. __He grasped blindly on those broken strands, barely managing to catch hold, desperately tried to find the origins and ran with no clue as to where he would end up. _

_He ran and ran, the strands faded, the magic weakened, and then it was gone. __And that was when he stumbled and fell, and his tears fell as a silent cry of grief was let out. _

_He had found her. _  
_Just moments too late._

_And the Sandman wept._

* * *

Her laugh rung out through the open air, and the empty night sang as it had never done so before. She felt so _light_, her soul free, and her wings strong, her companion by her side.

The beautiful lights of every color gleamed like nothing she had ever seen before, which didn't say much, as she had only just awoken, sending out waves and waves of power and magic and _light._

She loved the light, the power of the moon's glow, the faint gleam of what she knew to be the stars above her, calling to her, encompassing her in their light.

But she loved the darkness as well, enveloping her, giving her a place where she could _shine._

And as she soared as fast as her wings would carry her, appearing as nothing more than a light shooting across the sky to any who could see her, the words of the moon echoed throughout her mind.

She again laughed, and her companion joined her in song, filling the darkened sky with some much needed light.

_I am the light that lives in darkness_

* * *

"Ze darkness," the man paused, "Eez spreading. Ve cannot expect it to just go away! Ve must be doing something!" With the final word, a large fist was forcefully pounded onto the table that lay before him and separated the five present, successfully gathering the attention of those who weren't paying attention.

The lax attitude displayed was only expected by one member, one who appeared as nothing more than a boy no older than seventeen who walked on bare feet with hair as white as snow, who had silently glided over to the second, in which this attitude was noticed by none except himself.

"Wow," the boy whispered to the small golden man beside him. "I've never seen North so worked up before. Maybe this is kinda serious." Since his entrance into their ranks, there had been few meetings, seemingly inconsequential and of no importance to him, but seeing someone he'd come to see as a good friend of his like this? It put him on edge as well.

The golden man didn't respond, not that the boy expected him to. Aside from the obvious fact that he simply couldn't speak beside the use of his sand, he had seemed more reserved than usual. It was strange to not see his friend in his usual slightly sleepy, slightly eggnog addicted state. With a final pat to the man's shoulder, he rejoined the group around the table in their discussion.

"How?" A creature that slightly resembled a kangaroo inquired. "It's not like we know what it even is! So what if we can't see the stars as easily? It doesn't mean it's that big of a deal, mate."

"It eez big deal because Manny says it's big deal, Bunny." North replied, unintentionally giving out information he had left out before.

"Manny?" another voice interjected. "You spoke with Manny?" accusingly inquired the only female present, a being that mostly resembled a hummingbird as opposed to a human.

Letting out a deep sigh, North responded, "Da. I spoke vith Manny. He has expressed some of ze same worries I myself have." Here he paused, gathering himself. "I did not tell of zis because truthfully, I do not know of vat he wanted to say."

"Well," said the boy after a few moments of silence. "What did he say?"

"He said," here he paused, ensuring that he had the attention of all present, including the downtrodden Sandman whom had nothing to add to the discussion so far. "Do not look for ze light in bright places, for ze stars-"

"The stars shine brightest in the dark," interrupted an unknown voice, sending any and all near scrambling for their weapon of choice before the words had even registered, leaving them confused and wary once they had.

"How did you know zat?" questioned North as he gestured towards the origins of the stranger's voice with one of his twin sabers, more curious in what they had to say than cautious of their sudden and unknown appearance.

"I just did," they replied. The stranger had yet to appear, their voice echoing throughout the deathly silent workshop before they made the decision to step forth.

Bare feet padded around the corner, giving all those present a view of who they were speaking with. A young woman appeared to them, robed in white that contrasted with her dark skin, wings of silver dragging on the ground behind her. She payed them no mind, gazing around curiously with eyes of starlight at all the workshop had to offer, her short, midnight tresses swept back from her face so that she may see. A small, red bird trailed behind her, occasionally perching on her shoulder as they gazed about them, the small flames that burned along its back seemingly causing neither of them harm.

"Who cares about that? How'd ya even get in here, Sheila?" questioned Bunny angrily, boomerang held aloft as wary eyes tracked the movement of this winged stranger and her fiery companion.

"The voice told me how," she answered simply, continuing in her exploration of the room that they were situated in, her eye drawn to the massive globe before her, unaware of the confusion in those behind her as she turned to face them again. "You know," she pressed, attempting to receive a reaction other than confusion and hostility, "The big voice in the moon?"

That certainly garnered her a reaction, if not one she was expecting.

"_Manny_ let ya in here?" The large furry man questioned her as his arm dropped in shock, all hostility replaced with even more confusion.

"Well, yes," she responded as if it was the most obvious thing in the world. "I followed the lights, and I flew in through the hole he was pointing to." She gestured to the skylight where the moon could be easily seen shining through.

She was confused. Was she not supposed to be here? She just followed the lights! Was she in trouble? She sent her gaze across all present, just pausing for a fraction of a second on the short man with sadness in his eyes and a wish in his heart, unnerved by his calculating gaze.

The confusion and fear must have been obvious on her face, for a voice interrupted the furry man. "Bunny stop! Can't you see she was just confused?" That stopped him right in his tracks, as his mouth was open in preparation to ask her yet another question. "Come here sweetie," the lady who interrupted Bunny gestured, swiftly flying close to her and holding her hands out for her to take and gave a bright smile. "What's your name?"

"My name?" she asked, warily. When the colorful lady nodded, she took her outstretched hands and allowed her to gently lead her to the large table the others all stood around. "Well, this here is Keahi," she said, gesturing to the small bird that was once again resting upon her shoulders, before continuing, "I only just named him, and he hasn't told me whether or not he likes the name. I just thought it suited him." And it did, his plumage adorned with embers and flame matched his name perfectly. Looking to him, the small bird cocked his head to the side in thought, before giving one definitive nod, and her shoulders sagged in relief before turning her attention to the kind lady in front of her. "As for me, the big voice, Manny you said his name was, called me..." Here she closed her eyes in an attempt to remember what he had told her what seemed like years ago but in reality had only been a few hours, her flight delayed by her own curiosity along the way, leading the others around her to completely drop their guards as they realized just _how young_ this spirit was.

"He called me... Apotelesma. My name is Apotelesma," she finally responded with a smile as she opened her bright eyes, causing the big man with the white beard to rest his hands on his hips and let out a large belly laugh as he directed his gaze to the moon above, confusing all present.

"Apotelesma. I should've expected nothing less from you Manny. Welcome, welcome Apotelesma! Come, come. Ve must warm you up! The pole is very cold, da?" And so he gently pulled her away from the colorful lady and led her to a nearby fireplace for her to warm herself, Keahi taking wing and exploring the workshop on his own.

The others slowly trailed behind with confusion and curiosity in their steps, all except for one who stayed behind with tears in his eyes, looking to the moon with a smile.

The Sandman bowed his head in respect and thanks, and joined the others with happiness in his heart and a wish fulfilled, for he felt her magic in his veins once more.

* * *

**Keahi: Flame**

**Apotelesma: the influence that stars have over human destiny**


	4. Be Wary but Do Not Fear

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot and my own characters.**

* * *

**And the Moon was in her Soul**

.o.0.O.0.o.

_The stars are dying. The spirits that have dedicated their lives to shining even a small amount of light into the darkness are slowly being snuffed out. One by one, their light is diminished and extinguished, and the darkness that rolls through the universe is still not satisfied with all it's taken in its hunger for control. There are many stars, too many to count, that much is obvious. But the darkness only takes what it needs, those that we can see from this tiny little planet of ours. There is no point in wasting energy on a task that does not need to be completed. It is ridding us of our light, our hope, and it is becoming angrier when we still have enough to live by. So it continues destroying, continues searching the night sky for the light that still evades him._

_But why would you hide something in a place someone is bound to look?_

* * *

Apotelesma payed no mind to the hushed whispers that followed her. It was completely understandable, when she thought about it. She was a complete stranger who showed up without warning and who had known information that hadn't even been disclosed yet. That didn't mean it didn't bother her. She continued her short journey around the workshop, at least the level she was on, both to sate her curiosity and to wait for an opportunity to slip into the conversation.

It was difficult to hear them at first, as they tried to remain discreet, but with a subtle glance to a faint, lonely star she could see through the skylight straining against the darkness in order to be seen, their voices gained in volume almost unnoticeably and she could hear them easily. It was mainly the flying lady, whom she really needed to learn the name of, and the one that they called Bunny who were speaking. The others were acting a bit more casual. The young man with the white hair, Jack she now knew his name was, just stared at her curiously as he flew around, terrorizing the yetis and elves, and occasionally Bunny, much to her amusement. The big man, North she had overheard someone say, was giving her an impromptu tour, but she was not oblivious to his questioning glances and the hand that never strayed from the hilt of one of his swords. They were all like that really. On edge but pretending not to be. All except for the quiet man.

He was very small, that much was obvious, but he was very interesting besides that fact. His clothing, his hair, even his skin were all made of the same golden material, sand almost. It seemed so familiar but she doesn't know from where she would know it from. But his eyes were the fascinating part. They showed how truly ancient he was, all that he had seen, all the happiness and sadness he had felt. It was all there, clear as day. He was the only one who did not seem to be questioning her presence. On the contrary, he seemed almost happy that she was here, much to her confusion, but also guilty, of what she could not be certain. But she was tired of waiting for someone to say something, so she decided to initiate the inevitable conversation.

Stopping in front of a toy display with North, she waited a few moments for the others to look away or pretend to not be watching her intently before saying anything.

"If you would like to know something, I do believe you are all capable of asking questions, so I don't see any reason for you all to be whispering about me while thinking I can't hear you." All motion around her stopped at her sudden words. Seeing as everyone was too shellshocked at her blunt statement to respond in any way, she continued. "I understand why you all would be confused and wary of me for crashing in here so unexpectedly, but there is no reason for you all to be thinking that I am here to harm you."

For a few moments, no one moved. It was a very strange situation to be in really. No one quite knew how to handle this strange spirit that no one knew the first thing about. Luckily, out of those of them that could speak, one managed to make their tongue function enough to form a coherent sentence.

"Well then I got two questions for ya Sheila," Bunny abruptly stated, breaking the trance that had fallen upon the Guardians, "How is it that ya knew what North was gonna say earlier about the stars and darkness? There is no possible way that ya could've known that." Some tension seemed to drain away at that, as they all wanted to ask the question but had no idea how. "And," he continued, "How did ya hear what we were saying? You were too far away and the workshop is way too loud for you to have heard anything."

"Well I believe I already answered that question. Well, the first one anyway," Apotelesma stated, but with a put upon sigh at seeing Bunny's not quite angry face, she continued,"but I guess I could go into further detail." Making sure that she had everyone's attention, including the quiet man's, she went on, "It just seems like common sense to me. Stars give off light. Looking for stars in a bright place would be like looking for something camouflaged in the jungle. It would blend in so you wouldn't be able to find it. Stars need darkness in order to shine." Seeing as they were grudgingly accepting her answer, she breathed a silent sigh of relief. She really didn't know why or how she knew what North was going to say. It was almost instinctual, that knowledge that came to her mind so easily. She would have to watch her tongue from now on.

"Alright, I guess that's acceptable. Now what about the second one?" Bunny asked grumpily. "Don't go thinking that ya can get outta that one."

"Well that's simple really," she paused, moving to sit on a nearby railing. "I wished to hear you, and so I did." She began to idly stroke Keahi's feathers, only pausing when she realized that no one had said anything in response, as they were too busy staring at her incredulously. "What?"

"Sweetie," the flying lady started with a gentle voice, seeming as if she spoke any other way it would hurt her feelings, "That's just not how things work. You can't just wish for something to happen. It just doesn't work that way."

"Well it's worked pretty well for me so far," Apotelesma said as she hopped off of the railing and deliberately stretched her wings before returning them to their previous position.

"You mean-" Bunny began after a moment of shock.

"You just asked for your wings," North continued, seeming just as shocked as Bunny, and everyone else really, "And you received them? You were not, for a lack of a better word, born with them?" Apotelesma nodded, confused as to why this was such a difficult concept to grasp. After all, wishing and receiving had been a constant since she first awoke just mere hours ago.

"But when I wished to hear you," She began again, "I didn't just wish. I wished on that star," she finished, pointing to the dim light still visible through the skylight, hoping that the extra information would help her case.

"Well then Sheila," Bunny voiced. "Someone might as well try it out. I've been dying for this to happen for ages." Bunny stepped forward, and looking to Étoile, he asked, "Just wish something to the star and it'll come true?" With a nod of confirmation, he looked up to the sky and ignored all of the incredulous glances sent in his direction from the other guardians. It then came as a shock to them, as Bunny lowered his head after a few moments, when both he and Apotelesma began to glow with a slight silvery sheen, and then it left as suddenly as it came. Everyone stayed still for a moment, waiting for something to happen.

And then Apotelesma's giggles broke the silence, seemingly laughing at her own joke.

Ignoring her amusement, Jack spoke up from where he crouched lightly on top of his staff which stood impossibly still despite the weight. "Is that it? Because if it is then I'm sorry 'Telesma you must be mistAK-" and for the first time in centuries, as Jack spun down from his perfectly balanced position in order to land on the ground, his foot slid out from underneath him on a patch of ice he'd forgotten he'd lain down, lost his balance, and despite his pinwheeling arms, fell face first onto the floor.

And Apotelesma's giggles morphed into full blown laughter, her form shaking with the force of the hilarity.

It was contagious. Soon everyone was laughing. Even the quiet man, whom she desperately wanted to know the name of, shook with silent laughter. Jack, who had luckily not broken his nose in the fall, rose up from his position on the floor, laughing as well, and stared at Apotelesma incredulously. "Did you know that was going to happen? Is that why you were giggling?"

She managed to calm her laughter, though a few escaped here and there. "I heard Bunny's wish. How could I not laugh? He sounded so grumpy when he said it too." Screwing up her face into the best impersonation of the rabbit that she could, she growled out in a very Bunny-esque voice, "I just want Frostbite ta fall flat on 'is face. Just once. I wanna see him make a fool of himself." And then she resumed laughing, holding her stomach and doubled over, oblivious to the confused glances that she was receiving. When she had finally calmed down, she took a few breaths and then looked up to see everyone staring at her once again.

Seeing her questioning glance, Bunny spoke up. "I didn't say that out loud, Sheila. I don't know how ya heard that." Looking to the others, she saw them nodding, as they hadn't heard Bunny's wish and were obviously confused as to how she had.

"Well of course I heard your wish," Apotelesma stated. "I'm the one who granted it."

* * *

**Yeah yeah I know. It's been a while. And sorry for the sorta cliffy there too. Don't worry. There'll be an explanation next chapter. Anyway I hoped you all enjoyed it. Hopefully there will be a lot more excitement next chapter. Who knows? Maybe this mysterious 'Darkness' will be revealed.**

**As always, please review!**


End file.
